bandasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
21st Century Breakdown
=21st Century Breakdown= |- style="text-align: center; " ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sencillos de 21st century breakdown |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px; " | colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 12px; "| #Know your enemy Publicación: 16 de abril de 2009 #21 Guns Publicación: 14 de julio de 2009 #East Jesus Nowhere Publicación: 19 de octubre de 2009 #21st Century Breakdown Publicación: 21 de diciembre de 2009 #Last Of The American Girls Publicación: 1 de abril de 2010''21st Century Breakdown'' , es el octavo álbum de estudio de la banda estadounidense Green Day. Es el segundo álbum de Ópera rock, después de American Idiot, y el primero en ser producido por Butch Vig. La banda comenzó a grabar el álbum en enero de 2006. 45 canciones fueron escritas por el vocalista yguitarrista Billie Joe Armstrong en octubre de 2007[cita requerida], pero los miembros de la banda no empezaron los trabajos de grabación con Vig hasta enero de 2008. La escritura y el proceso de grabación se extendió por tres años y cuatro sesiones de grabación y que terminaría en abril de 2009. |} 21st Century Breakdown fue lanzada por Reprise Records el 15 de mayo de 2009. Armstrong describió al álbum como "algo instantáneo de la era en donde nosotros vivimos cuestión y tratar de dar sentido a la manipulación egoísta pasa a nuestro alrededor, ya sea el gobierno, la religión, los medios de comunicación o francamente toda forma de autoridad".9 Las canciones, "Know Your Enemy" y "21 Guns" ejemplificando los temas de alienación y políticamente-motivado al enfado presentado en la grabación. Las críticas en general hacia 21st Century Breakdown fueron favorables, aunque no todas. Trama El disco se compone de 3 partes: Heroes And Cons, Charlatans And Saints y Horseshoes And Handgrenades "Song Of The Century" es la canción que abre el disco. El tema es una pequeña reseña de lo que va a suceder en el disco ("Tell us a story that's by candlelight, waging a war and losing the fight"/"Cuentanos una historia a la luz de la vela, llevando a cabo una guerra y perdiendo la pelea".). Acto 1: "Heroes And Cons" "21st Century Breakdown", aparte de ser la 2da canción, es la canción que abre la narrativa del disco. Esta canción habla de crecer en una familia de clase trabajadora. También habla sobre la ira y el desprecio hacia una generación ("My generation is zero"/"Mi generación es cero")Más tarde, se convierte en una descarga de sentimientos reprimidos después de luchar contra una sociedad opresora y corrupta ("I’ve swallowed my pride and I choked on my faith, I’ve given my heart and my soul"/"Me trage mi orgullo y me ahogue en mi fe, he dado my corazón y alma"), para terminar con un canto de esperanza ("Oh dream, America, dream…"/"Oh, sueña, América, sueña..."). "Know Your Enemy" es una cancíon también llamado "Himno de Rabia Adolescente". Habla de la opresión, la violencia y el silencio que nos pueden hacer los enemigos. "¡Viva La Gloria!" es donde se empieza a cambiar el ambiente en el disco. En esta cancíon, Christian le pregunta de la guerra, las dificultades que vive el mundo moderno y de que a pesar de todo la sigue amando(The fight of our lives’ve been drawn to this undying love"/"La lucha de nuestras vidas es por este amor inmortal"). Gloria le pide que no desista, que se aferre a sus ideales y que no mire atrás ("Don’t lose your faith to your lost naivete. Weather the storm, and don’t look back on last november, when your banners were burning down"/"No pierdas tu fe a tu ingenuidad perdida, supera la tormenta, y no recuerdes el noviembre pasado, cuando tus banderas se quemaban"). "Before The Lobotomy" habla de los sueños y esperanzas antes de hacerse una operación ( en este caso, unalobotomía ] , como marca un antes y un después en la vida, siendo un completo caos, donde todo lo que hay es tristeza (“Laughter, there is no more laughter”'("Riendose ,ya no hay nadie riendose"') y desesperanza (“when the sky is falling down, it burns your dreams into the ground”')('Cuando el cielo esté callendo ,quemará tus sueños en el suelo). thumb|left|Christian's Inferno "Christian's Inferno" habla del perfil psicológico de Christian. Habla de la lucha interna contra sus demonios y el rechazo, toda la ira reprimida dentro de sí y el infierno que en general, es su vida (“This diabolic state is gracing my existence”). Los últimos acordes de esta canción son los primeros de "Last Night On Earth" . "Last Night On Earth" no tiene que ver mucho con la temática del disco. Según Billie Joe Armstrong, esta canción es una balada para su esposa. También para seguir la temática del disco, habla de una carta enviada a Gloria, donde Christian le dice cuanto la ama. Acto 2: "Charlatans And Saints" thumb|left|east jesus nowhere"East Jesus Nowhere" habla desde el punto de vista de Billie, de la hipocresía del cristianismo y de otras religiones. Pero principalmente sobre lo que sucede con la religión hoy en día, el gobierno en contra de la religión acabando con la fé. "Peacemaker" no se entiende bien de que habla esta canción. Pero según algunos analizadores, habla de la infidelidad (“As God as my witness, the infidels are gonna pay”) y la venganza (“Vendetta, sweet vendetta, this beretta of the night”). thumb|last of the american girls"Last Of The American Girls" Habla del perfil psicológico de Gloria, ya que se considera una chica política, y pacifica. Los últimos acordes de esta canción son los primeros de "Murder City". "Murder City" Habla sobre cómo el caos y la desesperación que reinan en la ciudad afectan a Christian (“desperate, but not helpless I feel so usless in the Murder City”), mientras Gloria lo observa llorar, con aparente desinterés (“Christian’s crying in the bathroom, and I just wanna bum a cigarette”) Es otra de las cartas fuertes del álbum. Los últimos acordes de esta canción son los primeros de "¿Viva la Gloria? ( Little Girl)". "¿Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) " es el segundo Viva la Gloria del disco. en esta parte, Gloria está deprimida, su vida se derrumba ("Little girl, little girl, Why are you crying?,Inside your restless soul your heart is dying"). En este punto de la historia, Gloria no es la misma de antes, y no representa para Christian un faro de esperanza como lo fue alguna vez ( eso se representa en la parte del coro, diciendo "Runaway"). Los últimos acordes de esta canción son los primeros de "Restless Heart Syndrome". "Restless Heart Syndrome" Tiene un parecido con su Éxito, "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams". Christian se siente enfermo, siente que sus sentimientos lo enferman y lo debilitan("So Take Me To Emergency,'Cause Something Seems To Be Missing"). y describe su estado emocional como una enfermedad (“I’m a victim of my simptom, I am my own worst enemy”). Acto 3: "Horseshoes and Handgrenades" "Horseshoes and Handgrenades" es una descarga personal de Christian hacia Gloria. Christian está harto de todo, de la era donde vive, de las mentiras, y quiere destruirlo todo (“I’m gonna burn it all down, I’m gonna rip it out”). Aunque no lo parezca, los últimos acordes de esta canción son los primeros de "Static Age" ( al sonar igual que una radio sintonizada al final y al principio de static age). "Static Age" Describe la vida en el mundo moderno como “La Era Estática”, haciendo referencia al auge tecnológico que ahoga a la sociedad.("I Can't See A Thing In The Video, I Can't Hear A Sound On The Radio ,In Stereo In The Static Age"). los últimos acordes de esta canción son los primeros de "21 Guns". thumb|left|21 guns"21 Guns"'Es la canción éxito del disco. Según Billie Joe, habla de esta canción como “un saludo para un caído, para una persona que está realmente deprimida” (“Did you try to live on your own when you burned your house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?”). Hace referencia al saludo de las 21 Armas, un honor militar tradicional. La canción se divide entre desesperanza y esperanza, pero en general, mantiene en alto su tema anti-guerra (“Lay down your arms, give up the fight. Throw up your arms into the sky”), aunque este mensaje puede ser interpretado como “abandonar la lucha” personal de Christian y Gloria. Los últimos acordes son los primeros de American Eulogy ( al igual que horseshoes and handgrenades, por un sonido cambiador de radio). '"American Eulogy" está dividido en 2 capítulos : Mass Hysteria y Modern World. Esta canción expresa repulsión hacia el mundo moderno (puede apreciarse en el estribillo: “I don’t wanna live in the modern world”), cuyo desarrollo y destrucción, girando en torno a Christian y Gloria, ha provocado una histeria masiva en América (“America is falling. Vigilantes warning you. Calling Christian and Gloria”). El segundo capítulo de la canción (“Modern World”), cantado casi en su totalidad por Mike Dirnt, es una fuerte crítica hacia las diferencias entre clases (“I want to take a ride to the great divide beyond the “up to date” and the neo-gentrified. The high definition for the low resident, where the value of your mind is not held in contempt”) y a la furia de la gente que forma parte de un sistema corrupto y destruido (“I can hear the sound of a beating heart that bleeds beyond a system that’s falling apart with money to burn on a minimum wage, ’cause I don’t give a shit about the modern age”). "See The Light" es la última canción del disco. Es un canto de fe que habla del fin de la lucha de la pareja del disco, que ya cesó y todo volverá a la normalidad ("I just want to see the light, and I need to know what's worth the fight"). Lista de canciones Acto I: Heroes and Cons Acto II: Charlatans and Saints Acto III: Horseshoes and Handgrenades Bonus tracks En la Versión de iTunes pre-order edition se puede encontar el lado B de la Canción Know your enemy